criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude Barlow
|actor = Jason Denuszek |appearance = "Devil's Backbone" }} Claude Barlow was an abductor and attempted murderer and the accomplice of serial killer Antonia Slade. He appeared in the Season Eleven episode "Devil's Backbone". Background Because of a history of violent behavior, Claude was put in therapy. His therapist was Antonia Slade, who he soon developed a fixation towards, and saw her twice a week for three years. When Antonia moved to Virginia, he (under an alias) followed her and visited her workplace, the Center for Social Services, multiple times in hopes of speaking to her. The Center eventually filed a restraining order against him due to his threatening and erratic behavior. When Antonia was outed as a serial killer and arrested, he became even more unstable and attempted to visit her in prison a month after she was sentenced, but she refused to see him. He eventually managed to establish written communication with her, and they exchanged coded letters under the guise of letters sent by groupies. In 2014, Antonia, seizing a possible opportunity at freedom, manipulated Claude into abducting boys and holding them captive. He did so, abducting Adam Morrissey and Jimmy Bennett and holding them captive in a shed at his property. Devil's Backbone Two years later, Claude receives new instructions to kill Adam and Jimmy. One day, he goes back to the shed, wakes up the boys, and tells them to get up. Jimmy wakes up, but Adam doesn't, prompting Claude to kick him. Jimmy initially tells Claude that Adam is sick, but when Claude threatens to leave Adam to die in the shed, he volunteers to carry him. Then, Claude forcibly drags the boys out of the shed and yells at them to start moving as they are leaving. The following night, Claude drives the boys from Virginia to Kentucky while the boys sit in the back of the van. Upon arriving at a forest where he and Antonia used to have walks, he forces the boys out of his van, telling them that they are about to meet "their master." Claude leaves Jimmy in a shed and takes Adam to a lake along the Devil's Backbone trail in order to kill him. Moments later, the BAU arrive at the woods and rescue Jimmy. With Antonia's help, they are able to find Claude holding Adam hostage at the lake. Reid orders him to drop his gun and let Adam go, but Claude demands to know where Antonia is and asks if they brought her. Reid tells him that Antonia did lead the team to him in order to stop him. When Claude threatens to kill Adam if he doesn't see Antonia, Antonia steps out and tells him to release Adam so she can tell him something. After Claude does so, he tells her that he did everything she told him to do, and she replies that she knows. Antonia then leans in and whispers something indiscernible into his ear; though the team is unable to hear it, it visibly shocks Claude and brings him to tears. Antonia then walks away, and Claude points his gun under his chin and pulls the trigger. Then, his body falls backward into the lake and is left floating on the surface. Modus Operandi Little is known about Claude's M.O., including how he managed to find his victims. What is known is that he targeted runaways just like Antonia did, abducted them, and held them captive in a shed located on his property. He kept them alive long enough until Antonia gave him his next orders, which were to transport the boys to Kentucky and kill them by shooting them with a revolver. Though he took his victims to Kentucky as instructed, he ultimately failed to kill them. Profile No official profile of Claude was made by the BAU. Known Victims *2014, Virginia: **Franklin: Adam Morrissey **Richmond: Jimmy Bennett Notes *Barlow seems to have been inspired by at least two unsubs from the show's past: **Season One ***David Walker - Both were accomplices of an incarcerated serial killer with some history with the BAU, (Antonia Slade in Barlow's case, Adrian Bale in Walker's), were both manipulated by said killers into committing similar crimes, and both committed suicide before they could be apprehended. **Season Five ***Roger Roycewood ("Mosley Lane") - Both were abductors and were accomplices of a dominant female serial killer (Antonia Slade in Barlow's, Anita Roycewood in Roger's), who assisted them in abductions, and that both eventually committed suicide before they could be apprehended. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Devil's Backbone" **"The Storm" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Suicides Category:Hostage Takers Category:Captors